The Setting in Stone
by ForeverThroughTheDark
Summary: From the time she was little, Sari was entrusted with things that were far too mature for her. Now older, she and Loki have the power to make choices that will shape the years to come. What will they make for the future? Loki & OC. First in the Mischief and Protection Arc.
1. The Coronation

In the realm of Asgard, lay two children on the grass, barely old enough to talk, yet old enough to convey every message that they wanted. Their names were Loki and Sari, and for as long as the two could remember, they were best friends. Both had siblings, Loki's being his older brother Thor, and Sari's being Sif, someone who wanted nothing more than to be the finest female fighter in the land. At the speed in which she was able to defeat Sari, even with Sari's foreknowledge, it was more than likely that it would actually occur. For children so young though, their futures were so disturbing, that those with foreknowledge chose to ignore them, in the hope that somehow, they would change. But some events were always set in stone, no matter how crazy they were perceived to be. Asgard was a simple place, ruled by Queen Frigga, and King Odin. They were known as God's on the realm of Earth, with Odin being the one they looked up to. Odin, by chance, was Loki and Thor's father, but since Sif and Sari were also of noble blood, they had a place in the palace. To describe Sari, she had the darkest hair, paired with the palest of skin. Her looks were complimented by her ice blue eyes, which seemed to intrigue those who she met. Her looks were overall, completed by her frail frame, meaning that she was sickly skinny, and not overly tall. It all, she was the exact opposite to Sif, who was more muscular, and had the darker eyes and skin, with blonde hair. That had of course changed, when Loki cut it off to annoy her, but he had fashioned her more made out of the darkest material he could find. Sari knew her sister wasn't impressed with the fact that Loki had cut off her hair, but she knew, deep down, that Sif was grateful for the change in colour. She hated the blonde.

Older now, Loki and Thor were being taught the history of their great realm, while Sari stood outside, and listened in. It was something that she should not have been doing, and she would have been in a large amount of trouble if she was found out, but for some reason, she could not move away. She couldn't remember ever being so intrigued about something that Odin had told the young boys before. "Once mankind accepted the simple truth that they were not alone in this universe; some worlds man believed to be home to their gods, others, they knew to fear. From a realm of cold and fear came the Frost Giants, threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age. But humanity would not face this threat alone. Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world. The cost was great, and in their end, their king fell. The source of their power was taken from them. When the last Great War ended, we withdrew from the other worlds, and returned home to the realm eternal, Asgard. And here we remain as a beacon of hope, shining out across the stars. And thought we have fallen into man's myths and legends, it was Asgard and its warriors that brought peace to the universe. But the day will come when you have to defend that peace." Odin explained. Sari could just imagine the bloodshed, and the deaths that had arisen from that day. For some reason, the word, and teachings of death stirred something within her, something that she, as a young child, could not yet explain.

"Do the Frost Giants still live?" That was Loki speaking up. Loki had far darker hair than his brother Thor, and was more of a quiet observer. That didn't mean to underestimate him though, because out of everyone who lived on Asgard, Loki was easily the most mischievous of them all. He would play pranks and tricks on anyone and everyone, except for Sari. He seemed to have taken quiet the liking to the young pale female. Or perhaps, after playing just a single trick on her, he was scared into not doing it again. Even Sari had been surprised by her anger that day.  
"When I'm king, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all!" In contrast, Thor was an action man. He loved to get into fights, even though he was little more than a young child. He was already skilful with every weapon he touched and possessed. It was clear that both of the boys in that room were each going to be powerful assets when they grew up. "Just as you did father" Thor seemed to realise that no one had said anything.  
"A wise king never ever seeks out war, but he must always be ready for it" Odin replied. They needed this knowledge throughout their lives, as it was fairly obvious that the boys in the room would be the future kings, or king, of Asgard. To Sari, it was clear who it was going to be, whether she agreed with it or not. She didn't think any amount of begging, pleading, or proof would change Odin's mind, even though his rule was likely to be terrifying.  
"I'm ready father!" Thor's voice was beginning to get closer to the young maiden, causing her to hasten her movements. She was quiet a stealthy child; if she didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be.  
"So am I" Loki was indignant, not wanting to get left behind.  
"Only one of you can ascend to the throne. But both of you were born to be Kings" That statement sounded like it made little sense, but if you listened carefully, and read between the lines, it held all the sense in the world.

As she grew older, Sari learnt who she was, and also, who she needed to be. Everything that she had been growing up meant something; she was just unaware of it until her later years, where she was given her full title as a Asgardian. She travelled to Midgard, which everyone did for a year, and learnt who and what they thought of her as. When she came back, she surprised more than a few people with the knowledge that she now possessed. On Earth, She was known as the Goddess of Death, Night, Visions, the Moon and Death, which was all very fitting, considering her somewhat mysterious yet protective personality. She was now known as Lady Sari, though she made people refrain from calling her that, for reasons that were unknown to even her. She knew where the protection came from in her earthly title as well. Every day, Loki needed protection from someone who was out to get him, and every day, she granted it to him. By the time she was considered older than a child, but not yet an adult, she had worked out a way to protect him even when she wasn't there, but it required a lot of energy, and left her drained for long periods of time. Instead, she resorted to sticking close by him, being able to recognise when someone was sneaking up on her. That was practically where she had earned the title, from the stories that other Asgardians would have told on Earth. The next was fairly simple, the night and moon. It simply meant that she was incredibly quiet, and intensively hard to surprise. True to that though, she was also more in depth with her abilities at night, meaning that she was faster, and stronger. Visions were tricky. She was able to see the future, but she wasn't able to search it. They would come to her randomly, and without warning. Normally they had to do with the protection of others. But she was forbidden to speak of what she saw, even to Loki, who she told everything. Death was the last one, and Sari was fairly certain that was the most complicated of them all. She was able to sense when someone was close to death, but if she was able to save them, she was most definitely unsure of how to do it. She always had a reaction when someone she knew died, and if she knew them well, she could literally feel them die against her. Sari wasn't one to show her pain, but this, she couldn't stop anything from tumbling out. Simply, it hurt.

Everyone on Asgard was aware of this, how much it hurt her when someone died, but no one was more aware of it than Loki. The way in which their minds were connected, ever since they were small children playing in the garden, was astounding. He didn't feel her pain as such, they were not that connected, but he just knew when she was hurting, and he hated it. He wanted to make whatever was hurting her stop, putting it simply. Truthfully, if he had the chance, he would bash it to the ground and then burn it.

The next event, that was probably the beginning of a chain, was the announcement of Thor's coronation, a day that had long since been coming. Loki tried his hardest not to be bitter, and to the untrained eye it worked. But Sari knew him better than most, better than all, really. Loki was jealous, and in Sari's mind, he had a right to be. Thor was arrogant, a gloater and bloodthirsty. In the mind of Sari, which should have been trusted, as she was a seer, Thor was not ready for the throne of Asgard, although she did believe he was the rightful King, if that made any sense at all. She didn't let Loki know this though, as she knew it something that he didn't need to know. Sometimes the people who loved you the most were the ones who kept their thoughts to themselves so that you were never hurt by them. You trusted them, and if they told you their true opinion on a matter, that trust could be broken immediately. Now, on the day of Thor's coronation, Sari was forced to stand besides Frigga as she watched the eldest son of Odin walk down the aisle, waving Mjolnir around  
"Oh please" Sif was less than impressed with his actions. There was no way that you could ever suggest that Sari and Sif were close, but it didn't mean that they didn't care about one another. Even Frigga though, smirked at her child's antics. You could see the love she held for him in her eyes. With a slam of Gungnir, Odin's Staff, the hall fell silent, everyone waiting for the wise king to speak.

"Thor Odinson" Sari didn't look down at Thor, but instead, looked across to Loki, who was switching his gaze between the two of them. It landed on Sari, and she shot him a small smile. He didn't return it, but unlike others, she understood why. "My heir, my firstborn" Odin continued. "So long entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir." The one thing that Sari couldn't argue with, no matter how hard she tried, was Mjolnir. If that hammer, which was one of the most powerful weapons to have ever been fashioned, chose Thor, then it had obviously seen something inside of him which no one else had. And if he didn't turn into that person soon, no one would live to see what would happen. "Forged in the heart of a dying star, its power has no equal. It's a weapon to destroy, or it's a tool to build" Odin's words were right, but used in the wrong context. For Thor, Mjolnir was a weapon to destroy things with. "It is a fit companion for a king. I have defended Asgard and the lives of the nine realms" Sari blanked out, feeling an utterly familiar and creepy feeling crawling up her skin. It took ever longer to recognise what that meant, and by the time she finally had, she could feel it was almost too late.

"Do you swear to guard the nine realms?" Odin asked his son. Perhaps if they hurried up, she wouldn't need to interrupt.  
"I swear" Thor was confident. Perhaps too confident for the future of a King.  
"And do you swear to keep the peace?"  
"I swear" He said again.  
"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realm?" Sari was growing impatient as Odin continued to talk. How could he not realise that there was imminent danger?  
"I swear!" It was taking far too long. By the time it was finished, all would be lost.  
"Then on this day" Odin, for maybe the first time in his rule, was cut off.  
"Stop!" Sari was actually quite panicked now, racing across the steps to Odin, where she spoke to him in a hushed tone.  
"Odin, I fear that Asgard has…" But she needn't have to. He had just seen what she had.  
"Frost Giants" He muttered, causing a shiver down Sari's spine. She hadn't actually known who was there, just that there were people getting killed in the protection of something. He slammed his staff down, and it was at that exact moment when she realised something. Eyes narrowed, Sari cast a look to Loki, whose confused gaze was giving way to more of a smirk. Resisting the urge to shout at him in front of everyone, she resorted to rhyming Loki's name with rude and unspeakable words. This was his doing, but even Sari was unable to hide the fact that a part of her was satisfied that he had done so. At this present moment in time, Thor did not deserve to be the ruler of Asgard.

The ceremony was ceased, and postponed to a later date, so that Odin, his two sons, and the women who had foreseen, or at least felt, the event could race down to the vaults, to see the damage that had been done. Sari resisted the urge to flinch at the sight of the two dead bodies, feeling their spirits calling out to her as they struggled to leave. With a slight flick of her hand, she sent them on their way out, somewhere that they could do well.  
"The Jotuns must pay for what they've done" Thor announced to the three people standing in the room.  
"Hasn't there been enough death?" Sari shot back, her anger raising just a touch. Thor and her had never been the best of friends, as Thor tended to act before thinking. Sari always thought before acting, except in the protection of Loki. That always came first.  
"They have paid, with their lives" Odin commented, point out what Sari had trying to say to Thor. "The Destroyer did its work, the Casket is safe, and all is well" He continued.  
"All is well?" Thor growled, disbelieving of his father's ignorance. But it wasn't ignorance. It was wisdom, far beyond what Thor currently possessed. "They broke into the weapon's vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics"  
"But they didn't" Thor was interrupted, his father not willing to listen.

"Well I want to know why" Thor was stubborn in his beliefs. They wouldn't change for anyone. Loki looked back towards Sari, who had crossed her arms over her chest. Her expression was growing angrier by the second. Quickly, he took a slight step backwards, so that he was close enough to reach out and grab her hand, successfully calming her down. Sari didn't get worked out about much, she was possibly one of the calmest on Asgard, but Thor talking about running into battle, where multiple lives would be sacrificed, set her off. He knew it was because part of her could hear and feel their cries of anguish and terror as they lost their lives. She hated it; she hated that part of her, because she knew that there was no possible way to save them.  
"I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotuns" Odin replied to Thor after a few moments silence. Neither of them had noticed the subtle gesture that Loki had just made towards Sari.  
"He just broke your truce!" Thor was screeching at his father now. "They know you're vulnerable." No Thor, perhaps they knew you were vulnerable, considering that you were about to be made king, Sari thought to herself.  
"What action would you take?" Odin was intrigued by the sheer force of his son's anger, and now, he wanted to test it.  
"March into Jotunheim as you once did, tech them a lesson, break their spirits so they'll never dare try to cross our borders again!" Sari squeezed onto Loki's hand, in an attempt not to lash out at Thor then and there.

"You're thinking only as a warrior" Odin dismissed.  
"This was an act of war!" Thor argued, clearly upset that his father wasn't taking his side. Then again, Odin always took Thor's side.  
"It was an act of a few, doomed to fail" That was obviously wrong. It was an act of Loki, but Sari would never betray Loki like that.  
"Look how far they got!" The pale women in the room shivered as a drop of water from the melting ice landed on her.  
"We will find the breach in our defences, and it will be sealed" For every move that Thor made, Odin had a counter. Now, Thor went in for the kill strike.  
"As King of Asgard" And yet again, his father had a countering attack.  
"But you're not King! Not yet." Sari winced at the loud voices, or voice. An angry Odin frightened her more than she was willing to admit to anyone, including Loki. But all three of them just watched as Odin walked out the door, fuming silently at Thor's foolishness.

Thor left soon after, leaving Sari and Loki alone in the weapons vault. The latter watched as the former traced patterns on the wall with her fingers, letting the ice drop beneath them. Loki loved that about her, how the simple things in life gave her more joy than the extravagant. But here, she wasn't trying to remain happy; she was trying to cast her mind away from the tragedy which had occurred in this room.  
"Are you alright?" Loki questioned her. She was the only one he had ever cared a great deal about, and it was pretty evident.  
"I'm fine" She shook her head, as though she was trying to banish all dark thoughts from her mind. When she looked up again, she looked more certain of her words, and less like she was about to have an emotional breakdown. "Why did you call the Frost Giants?" This was another thing that Loki loved about her. Her tone was not judgemental, it was inquisitive. She did not care if his motives were for good or for bad.  
"You may not tell me the future, but I see clearly enough" Loki answered her in a slight riddle, before continuing to explain. "Sometimes, you forget that I can see your mind, as you can see mine." Sari's eyes widened. It was true; she usually forgot that Loki had the key to her mind. But she had thought she had locked the memory of that vision away, deep within her mind where no one, not even herself could see it.

"I can see that Thor's rule will bring nothing but bloodshed, war, and death. I can see the countless bodies piled up against a wall as he seeks to quench his thirst for battle" Sari winced at Loki's words, as he basically recounted her dream to her. He was right; the vision had spoken of nothing but pain and loss. Sari had woken up in tears, but she had been forbidden by her own law to speak of it. It was the same with every vision that she had ever received. Because knowledge of the future in the wrong hangs could prove catastrophic. But then again, Sari always had her own agenda, and it wasn't for the good of everyone. It was for the good of the people that she cared about. "I can see the terror and pain that would become Asgard, but I can also see what it would make you." That was also true. Sari, couldn't, and didn't, handle death very well, even though she was the Goddess of Death. It was most likely because as they died, she could feel it. She could feel their last breath leaving their body, and as of late, she had no idea how to stop, nor embrace that feeling. She was still quite young; it wasn't unusual that she hadn't mastered her powers yet. And then again, who didn't shiver at the sight of someone dying. If you felt someone dying, would you be able to handle it? Sari was stronger than anyone ever believed, and everyone always underestimated her.  
"Stop" She finally found the strength to murmur, halting Loki's words. In a weird and twisted way, he had done this for the both of them, and she was eternally grateful. "Thank you." Loki replied with a simple and large smile, before offering his arm in leading her from the room, which she graciously accepted.

* * *

So, here we are, first chapter in my first Thor story... Just to let you guys know I haven't really read the comics or anything, so don't chop my head off if there's something that could be argued (though, you can imagine chopping my head off if that makes you feel better). Hope you enjoy it, and I look forward to responding to some reviews... :)


	2. Jotunheim

The pair, or couple, reached the banquet hall silently, and just in time to see Thor flip over the rather large table that was covered in food. The strength of Thor definitely scared Sari, almost as much as the anger of his father Odin. She feared one day that he would let it get the better of him, when someone had done something terrible, and he let the anger rule him, take over him. Breathing deeply, she stepped out from behind the pillar, walking towards the eldest son of Odin.  
"It is unwise to be in my company now, Sari" Thor only had to look at the shoes to recognise the woman. Simply, they were black, just like the rest of the gown that she was fitted with. It wasn't really a gown though; it was more like pants and a top, fitting into one thing. It was much easier to walk around in then a dress, and it was tightly fitted so that it would cater to Sari's every need and movement. Attached to the back was a sort of sheer veil, or cape. It was black, once again, and flowed behind her as she walked. More often than not, it was completed with something green, signifying that in a way, she was Loki's, even if neither of them knew it yet. Today, it was just a simple green bracelet that he had given her a while ago. "This was to be my day of triumph" Thor continued. You didn't have to speak much with Thor; he enjoyed the sound of his own voice far too much.  
"It will come" Loki was the one who spoke reassurance, not Sari. Both of them simply took a seat next to the disheartened and angry prince. "In time"

"What's this?" Of course, the Warriors three and Sif, Sari's sister, had to enter the room. They saw the upturned table, and probably jumped to the conclusion that Loki and Thor were fighting again. For once, that wasn't the case.  
"If it's any consolation, I think your right" Loki and Sari spoke at the exact time to Thor, telling him their opinion on the situation. But really, it wasn't their opinion. It was what they wanted him to think their opinion was. Sari didn't want any more death, she would rather everything stayed the way that it was.  
"About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything" Loki clarified, seeing as it could be taken in a different way. "If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defences once, who's to say they won't try again, next time with an army." It did not go unnoticed by Sif and Warriors Three that Loki and Sari were speaking in hushed tones to the future king. This always meant trouble.  
"Exactly" Thor agreed instantly, slightly louder than the two co-conspirators would have been hoping for, but it was none the less what they wanted.  
"But there's nothing you can do without defying Father" Loki continued. Thor immediately looked back at us with a gleam in his eyes.  
"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Sari yelped at him, jumping up from the stairs. The quickest way to get Thor to do something was to make him think that he couldn't do it. He would want to prove you wrong.  
"I know that look!" Loki agreed with her, half-heartedly at best.  
"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders" Thor shot back, pointing at the two of them with a dark look on his face. Sari clenched her jaw and said nothing else, keeping the biting remark within her mind.

"Thor, it's madness" Now calmed, she spoke with conviction.  
"Madness? What sort of madness?" Volstagg, who was picking through the various foods on the table looked up.  
"We're going to Jotunheim" Thor announced. Sari looked back to Loki, a sudden fear in her eyes. She wasn't exactly made for battle. But she was going to have to go anyway.  
"What? This isn't like a journey to earth, where you summon a little lighting and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god. This is Jotunheim." Fandral sounded exasperated from where he stood. Sari wondered how the Warriors Three weren't used to this by now. Thor always got his own way, and if he didn't, he would make himself get his own way.  
"My father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies and took their Casket. We would just be looking for answers" Thor dismissed. He sounded more certain with every passing moment.  
"It is forbidden!" Sari's sister, Sif shouted, looking far less than impressed. Thor simply smiled, and began to move around the room, letting his charismatic nature flow through the walls. Sari bit her lip, hiding her disgust at how easy it was to charm them into this. And it would be easy, because they were going to say yes.  
"My friends, have you forgotten all we've done together?" He sounded far too over enthusiastic. With a clenched jaw, Sari shifted backwards until she was leaning on Loki's leg. She might as well get comfortable.

"Fandral, Hogun!" Thor walked straight up. The only thing that was good about this situation was that he didn't have Mjolnir with him. "Who led you into the most glorious of battles?" Which the undoubtedly nearly lost their lives for.  
"You did" Hogun muttered, sounding a little bit disinterested. But loyalty to his friend kept him quiet. He would go with Thor, as would Fandral. They didn't have the capacity to think for themselves sometimes, and that infuriated Sari more than she could ever imagine.  
"Volstagg, to delicacies so succulent you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?"  
Volstagg only chuckled lowly at Thor's voice, then, as an afterthought, added "You did."  
"And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors the world had ever known?" Not you Thor, she did that herself.  
"I did!" Sif shot back. Apparently, even though they weren't close, Sif and Sari were still wired the same way.  
"True, but I supported you Sif" Sari wasn't aware that he could admit that a let his ego take a blow, even if it was minor. Sometimes she wondered why they even tried with Thor; he usually just took things and blew them up like a sadistic child.  
"My friend's, we're going to Jotunheim" But of course, 'friends' was a wide term, and 'friends', usually meant Sari. She was going to have to go, for protection if nothing else.

They set off immediately, much to Sari's surprise. Even she thought that Thor would be smart enough to let them get some rest beforehand. But according to him, time was of the essence, meaning it was precious and they couldn't waste it. Sari would have much rather been sleeping, far away where she wouldn't have to think about fighting, and people losing their lives in what would turn out to be a pointless battle. They rode on horseback out of Asgard, crossing through the massive gates and leaving what they knew behind. Truthfully, the only thing that Sari knew about Jotunheim was that it was cold, and very much so. She wasn't exactly looking forward to this visit. The gang rode across the Rainbow Bridge, but before reaching the end of the road, they dismounted, standing next to their horses, and looking at Heimdall, keeper of the Bifrost, the only conventional way out of Asgard. Of course there were others, but they were Loki and Sari's secrets to keep, not anyone else's. At once, the group advanced forward towards Heimdall, who was dressed as usual, his gold armour meant to be intimidating, but it did nothing of that sort for Sari. She didn't really find much intimidating when she was the Goddess of Protection, but if you took her out of place, and put her somewhere that she didn't know, like Jotunheim, she wouldn't be as confident. She definitely wasn't as confident as Loki was though, who strode past Thor, throwing something over his shoulder as he walked forward.  
"Leave this to me" Sari resisted the urge to slap her forehead.

"Good Heimdall" Loki began, but as quickly as he started his sentence, it was interrupted by Heimdall.  
"You're not dressed warmly enough" This time, Sari had to hide her chuckle. Sometimes it amused her when Loki as teased, but it depended in what manner it occurred.  
"I'm sorry?" Even Loki didn't see that one coming.  
"You think that you can deceive me?" This definitely was not going as well as Loki had hoped it to go.  
"You must be mistaken" Loki tried to continued, but Thor had lost the ounce of patience that he had within him.  
"Enough" He strode forward to Heimdall. Loki shut him mouth, not saying another word, but didn't move from where he stood. He was not Thor's personal dog, as much as Thor seemed to make it that way. "Heimdall may we pass?" He wasn't even polite.

Sari bit her lip and stepped up to Loki, trying to get him to look at her, but he refused to, keeping his glance ahead.  
_'Don't worry; someday his head will explode from all the arrogance that he has gained over the years.' _Sari sighed to Loki. Sometimes it was lost on them that they had a mental connection, formed when they were just children. That's why they never spoke when they were children; they always just assumed that it was normal to speak to everyone with their minds. Obviously later they discovered it wasn't a widely occurring thing. They liked it though; it meant that they could have private conversations, even when there was no privacy.  
"Never has an enemy slipped by my watch until this day. I wish to know how that happened" Then he was mistaken. The answers did not lie in Jotunheim; they lied in front of him.  
"Then tell no one where we've gone until we've returned, understand?" Thor growled. Something about Thor simply annoyed Sari, to the point where she imagined brutally hitting him in his mind, damming the consequences that it would hold for her. Without awaiting an answer, Thor strode forward, leaving Loki and Sari standing there as all his warriors past.  
"What happened, silver tongue turned to lead?" Volstagg teased as he walked past Loki, laughing at his own joke afterwards. Sari took one step forward, and Loki's reaction was immediate.  
"Leave it" He whispered to her, watching as the warrior walked off. She clenched her jaw and shook her head, as though ridding herself of dark thoughts, before striding forward proudly. She wasn't one to show weakness.

Sari, Sif, Volstagg, Thor, Loki, Fandral and Hogun all stood in the Bifrost, simply waiting for Heimdall to send them to Jotunheim. To Sari, this was the worst part of the whole thing. You had the anticipation of the trip, and then there was the terrifying moment when you were suspended in space for a fair amount of time. She was most definitely not looking forward to that. She heard the sword slide into place on its holster, and almost smiled as lighting crashed through the room. At least that part was familiar, and not frightening in anyway. Thor used to summon lightning for fun, so it didn't shock her when a strike appeared out of the blue. Then came the insanely fast spinning, and it never failed to make Sari's head spin. She knew it was just gathering enough power to send them to Jotunheim, but she wondered if they could have found a better way to do it, instead of spinning around until it made everyone incredibly dizzy.  
"Be warned, I will honour my sworn oath" Heimdall spoke up, wishing to warn them of something. "To protect this realm as its gatekeeper… If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, the Bifrost will remain closed to you, and you'll be left to die in the cold place of Jotunheim" Sari repressed a shiver, knowing that he spoke the truth.  
"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Volstagg questioned. That was a brain-dead answer that Sari would expect from a child, not a man of Volstagg's age.  
"To leave the gate open would be to unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon It."  
"I have no plans to die today" That was another brain-dead response that Sari would expect, though this time it was someone who was far too overconfident for his own good.  
"None ever do" She answered. Sari knew that better than anyone, no matter who argued with her. She was the Goddess of Death after all.

When they landed in Jotunheim, Sari tried her best not to shiver, but that ultimately failed seconds later. While easy to fight in, her Asgardian outfit was not the warmest. Unlike the others, she was not burdened by the weight of metal protecting her vitals. She had her own; they would simply appear when someone targeted them. One plus about being the Goddess of Protection, she supposed. She supposed that it was beautiful, probably not to everyone else, but here, it was always dark, and being the Goddess of Night, she saw the beauty, not the terror in that. But the cold weather? Not so much.  
"We shouldn't be here" Hogun muttered. That's a great opinion that you probably should have shared before we got here. Sari resisted the incredibly temping urge to slap him.  
"Let's move" Thor probably saw the wisdom as weakness, so it was no surprise when he replied with a move on order. They all stepped forward, all of them trying to conceal the fear they had actually felt. Leaving Asgard always worried Sari more than she would admit. That world was her safety. When something crashed down onto the cold ice floor, she stepped backwards, even though the crash was a far distance from everyone. Perhaps though, Sari shared the same flaws as everyone else walking forward, because she was too proud to admit her fear. Without missing another beat, she recovered, walking forward like nothing happened. The only one that knew was Loki. And that was because he always knew. She shivered; he stepped closer and grabbed her hand, trying to at least provide her with some sort of warmth. The best she could manage in return was a small smile that barely reached her cheeks, let alone her eyes.

"Where are they?" Even Sif, in all her wisdom, was wary of this place.  
"Hiding, as cowards always do." Thor knew not the wisdom that Sif held. Did he forget that he was marching into enemy territory and declaring war? We didn't know this place, and they certainly knew it better than us. Every step that Sari drew became more reluctant.  
"You've come a long way to die Asgardian's" Sari didn't try to contain her wince at the words of the Jotunheim, who certainly meant business.  
"I am Thor Odinson" Thor announced, seeing no need to hide the fact.  
"We know who you are" The voice answered. Sari looked around warily, seeing many things in the darkness that the others would be blind too.  
"How did your people get into Asgard?!" Thor demanded. Sari's grip on Loki became just that little bit tighter. The silence that followed was far more nerve racking than anything Sari could imagine.  
"The house of Odin is full of traitors" the voice answered. The young Goddess could see him now, his red eyes gleaming as his sat on his throne. This was Laufey, leader of the Frost Giants.  
"Do not dishonour my father's name with your lies!" Thor's reaction was immediate, and unsurprising.  
"Your father is a murderer and a thief. And why have you come here? To make peace?" Laufey scoffed, knowing that was complete and utter nonsense. Thor came here with one purpose. No matter how much he disguised it, he had come here to cease his thirst for battle. Sari wasn't the only one who saw it, now the Jotuns leader had too.

"You long for battle, you crave it. You're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man"  
"This boy has grown tired of your mockery" Thor growled, taking a step forward. The reaction was immediate, Frost Giants everywhere geared up for battle that would no doubt happen any moment now. With a sharp squeeze of Sari's hand, Loki stepped forward, never letting go of her pale and skinny hand.  
"Thor, stop and think" He whispered harshly. "Look around you. We are outnumbered" Outnumbered was an understatement. If they stated, they were going to be slaughtered.  
"Know your place brother!" Thor snapped back.  
"You know not what your actions would unleash" Laufey growled back. He was listening to Loki's council. He looked down though, considering the war that would occur if they were to fight here today. "I do" he didn't seem keep to replicate his memories. "Go now, while I still allow it." A Frost Giant stepped forward, more than ready for battle.

"We will accept your most gracious offer" Loki muttered, seeing as Thor was too proud to do anything that would see him back down from a fight. He would rather see Loki do it, and then cop the consequences of it. Thor turned around to glare, but instead, he caught Sari's gaze, and it was sharp and deadly. She wanted out. Thor turned back around to stare down Laufey, and for a second, she though he was actually going to fight.  
"Thor, _move._" Her words cut through their air like knives. It was probably one of the most peculiar sights, a woman of a lower standard forcing the future King to walk, but Thor knew better than to argue with Sari. Loki usually got involved, and he wasn't in the mood for mischief. Footsteps from behind her told her that Thor was following, and she sighed with relief, waiting for Loki until they walked in step with one another.  
"Run back home little princess" The voice of a Frost Giant froze everyone in their tracks, and Sari's frustration was clearly written all over her face. But it was summed up with the next word that dropped from Loki's mouth.  
"Damn" He muttered, knowing that a fight was going to occur now, no matter what happened. Even Thor's companions looked annoyed, but their grip on their weapon's tightened. They were ready. Thor simply laughed, and swung Mjolnir at the Frost Giant, who was thrown into one of the spikes.  
"Next?" That phrase was simply a sum of Thor's cockiness.

The Frost Giants ran forward immediately, making Loki and Sari split apart. She dodged the first one who swung at her, and ran directly into the second one, kicking him with a force that he didn't expect. He stumbled backwards, landing on three of the others that were running from her. Sari had never been trained with a weapon; she always preferred hand to hand combat. This of course, only worked when your opponent was similar to you in size. The Frost Giants were about 8ft, and Sari was most definitely not 8ft. The next one that came towards her, she managed to leap up towards an icicle, dislodging it, and watching as it impaled the Frost Giant. She winced as she felt the life leaving his body. It was a feeling she most definitely did not like.  
"At least make it a challenge for me!" Thor growled. If Sari wasn't so preoccupied, she would have slapped him, but she was busy trying not to get killed. Of course, then some had to fall from the sky, shooting out an ice block that headed directly for Loki. Flexing her hands, she thrust them in his direction, putting up one of her incredibly effective defensive shields just in time. Loki simply smirked and ran at her with a laugh, pulling her away from the fighting, and getting her a prime seat to watch his favourite trick. Placing a holographic version of himself right next to a cliff, he watch as a Frost Giant threw them self at him, only to fall off the edge when he passed straight through. Sari chuckled more than she was willing to admit. His tricks always brightened up her day.  
"Don't let them touch you!" Volstagg suddenly yelped out. Sari looked down at her clothing. Her neck and all of her arms were exposed. There was no way that they weren't going to touch her. With a screech, she launched herself at one that was getting to close for comfort, kicking and hitting him in all the right places. She knew the places that would weaken people. When a sudden rush of fear came from Loki, she was distracted, and turned over to look at him, giving the Frost Giant enough time to pin her down, luckily not touching her skin. She almost had to use her shield on him, until he simply fell limp, leaving her to slide out. Loki offered her a hand, looking more like the normal one than the dazed she had seen moments ago.  
"We're leaving" He muttered, sounding frightened.

"Thor!" Sari was angry, watching as Hogun and Sif pulled Fandral off of the ice that he was impaled on. If they stayed here much longer, they were going to die.  
"We must go!" Loki had a protective hold on his female Asgardian, keeping all of the Frost Giants away from her. But Thor wouldn't listen, and it caused Laufey to unleash a beast, one that Sari had seen so many times in dreams. She stumbled back, a whimper of fear caught in the back of her mouth. Every dream with that beast had not ended well. She should have known that they weren't nightmares, but visions.  
"Run!" Volstagg screeched. For once, Sari agreed with the warrior, his judgment was unclouded. But she couldn't seem to move her feet as she simply stared at the creature. Loki didn't think twice though, he simply picked her up and ran, knowing something was keeping her from running. When found her feet again, she jumped off of him.  
_'Thank you'. _She mumbled as she ran. It was in pursuit of them, not staying with the idiot king who was still risking himself for nothing. It almost got Sif, but Sari, who wasn't in control of anything when things like this happened, released the smallest burst of a shield, gentle nudging Sif out of the way of its claws. Strong emotions like fear made Sari unable to control anything, and that always worried her. Because one day, something terrible would happen, and the burst of emotion that would come from her would be unstoppable.

Thor must have broken the stone floor, because it was crumbling beneath them as they ran. Every step they took was now a dice with danger. Finally they made it to the area they had landed, safe enough.  
"Heimdall open the bridge!" Sari didn't have the strength to recognise the voice. He didn't open the bridge either, meaning that their return still posed a large threat. When a claw gripped the edge of the stone, Sari had the same reaction as before, except this time she knew what it was capable of. There was more fear. She could remember everything that happened from this point on, and it either ended badly, or worse. When it growled, she shut her eyes, trying to block out the images of her visions. The future was never set in stone. It was always changing, because all someone had to do was speak up. But Thor, the 'mighty' hero, swooped in to save the day quite literally. The hammer propelled him into the mouth of the beast, and the effect was instant. It was dead. Sari definitely did not dream that outcome. Thor landed in front of it, looking proud. Sari clenched her jaw. She wanted nothing more to let her anger pour out through her mouth, but she would wait. She wouldn't get a choice anyway; they were once again surrounded by Frost Giants. But as they closed in, the Bifrost opened. Not to deliver them home, but to bring someone forward. That only meant trouble. Even so, it had Sari diving out of the way of the blast.

Odin arrived, on horseback, and completely decked out in his battle gear.  
"Father, we'll finish them together!" Thor screeched. Sari almost moaned at his foolishness. There had been enough death, thankfully none of theirs, but there would be because of his actions. Because of their actions; she was a part of it, even if she hadn't wanted to be.  
"Silence" Odin snapped. At least he saw that this was a worthless battle. Laufey was instantly up by our side, staring down the Asgardian king.  
"Allfather, you look weary" He told the king.  
"Laufey, end this now" He did not reply directly.  
"Your boy sought this out" At least the king of another realm could see the faults of Thor. Maybe he was the only one besides Sari. Even Loki at times had been immune to his faults.  
"Your right" Odin nodded. "These are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such" That one would sting. "You and I can end this right now, before there's further bloodshed"  
"We are beyond all diplomacy now Allfather" The evenness of Laufey's voice frightened her. "He'll get what he came for" She winced.  
"So be it" Odin sounded tired, and his expression was grim. Laufey immediately swung his ice blade at Odin, but the Asgardian King was quicker. He lifted his spear to the sky, and then the Bifrost sucked them up, sending them back to Asgard.


	3. Banishment's and Lies

Hey Guys :)  
Thanks so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them and it makes writing this story all more worthwhile.  
A few of you have commented on the many titles that Sari has. I admit it myself that it is quite a few, but when I was researching the God's (like Frigga) for a few of their back stories, I found that they had more titles than I realised. They've been disputed through time and that's why you don't hear about them as much. I can say that her mains (as I would refer to them as) are Death and Protection, while the others are ones that would have been disputed after she left earth.

Thanks so much for reading :) (hope that explanation made sense).

* * *

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor screeched as soon as he landed. Sari was sprawled across the floor, trying to find the energy to move, and trying to ignore every thought that was racing through her head.  
"Do you realise what you've done, what you've started?" Odin shot back. Loki was silently making his way over to Sari, checking on her. She waved him off and jumped up. She wasn't hurt; she was just tired, and shocked. It was really the first time such a vivid dream had come true. The Frost Giants had only really managed to scratch her once, and it was a long line of blood across the back of her neck. It stung, but she wasn't leaving until she was told too. That, and she wasn't keen on falling asleep that night. There would be so many visions, it might take her a while to wake up.  
"I was protecting my home!"  
"You cannot even protect your friends, how can you hope to protect the Kingdom?" Odin ripped the sword from the Bifrost and threw it at Heimdall. "Take them to the healing room, now" He gestured to Sif and the Warriors Three. Sari went to go with them, but Loki held her back. She didn't argue, just stepped backwards towards him.  
"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you are afraid to act!" Thor was still up and firing. He should have realised that every word that dropped from his mouth made him less and less likely to be forgiven with little punishment. "The Jotuns must learn to fear me just as they once feared you" Sari flinched, not needing a vision to see the bloodshed that would come out of that.  
"That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership. Have you forgotten everything I've taught you? What of a warrior's patience?" Odin snapped. It was unwise to step in when Thor and his father were fighting; they both had equal tempers, both of which were frightening.

"While you wait to patient, the nine realms laugh at us." That was not true. For one, Midgard, or Earth, didn't even know they existed. "The old ways are done. You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls" That was a stupid statement to make towards a King, even if he was your father.  
"You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!" Sari was more concerned over the fact that it had taken so long to see the true side of Thor. Yes he was brave, and yes he was skilled, but his pride and thirst for blood would get everyone in the nine realms killed.  
"And you are an old man and a fool!" Sari closed her eyes, the world spinning slightly. This was a lot to process, and the only thing keeping her awake now was the constant shouting. She wanted nothing more than to go to bed and try and sort through the coming visions, but if Loki wanted her to stay, she would. She would do anything for him, and vice versa. When Odin spoke again though, he didn't yell. But the tone that he used, it was a tone that woke Sari up immediately.  
"A fool yes" He nodded, agreeing. "I was a fool to think you were ready" This time, Loki stepped forward to talk.  
"Father" he muttered, but Odin turned immediately, giving a deadly shout and a glare that had Loki step back into the comfort of Sari.

"Thor, Odinson. You have betrayed the express command of you King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful Realms and innocent lives to the horrors of war." He started quickly, but his voice rose with every word, and by the end, he was screeching. He plunged Gungnir, the king's staff, into the Bifrost. Lightning sprung throughout the room again, making Sari flinch. She didn't like where this was going, and she had the aching feeling that she had seen it before. "You are unworthy of this Realm" Odin ripped off the disks of Thor's armour. Now, Sari was all for punishing Thor, but what Odin was about to do, she knew it was far too much. But she didn't speak up. Maybe the extremes would teach him to be a good king, one that the innocent people of Asgard deserved. "Unworthy of your title" He ripped away Thor's cloak. "You are unworthy of the loved ones you've betrayed." Sari silently grabbed onto Loki's hand, slightly fearful. "I now take from you your power" Mjolnir went flying into Odin's hand. "In the name of my father, and of his father before, I cast you out!" The armour had been disintegrating, and as Odin thrust the mighty hammer forward one more time, Thor flew backwards, in to the portal. Sari jumped backwards, only to have Loki latch onto her arm, and practically pull her out of there.

"What was that?" Understandably, Sari was a little bit panicked. She knew there were going to be consequences. She didn't think banishment was one of them. Loki just continued to pull her across the Dream Bridge. It seemed that he wanted to get her as far away from Odin as possible.  
"Shush" Loki snapped until they got back within the safety of the gate. Sari clamped her mouth shut, trying to stop herself from glancing at the Bifrost, and finally realising that her back was starting to hurt. She winced, reaching behind her and placing her hand on her back, and when she bought it back, it was covered in blood. Loki met her gaze and turned her around softly, placing her own cold hands on her back. She stood rigid at the cold touch, trying not to flinch away as she knew that Loki was healing her. A few seconds later, he retracted his hands, and the wound was gone, no longer bleeding. She met his gaze, a thankful smile upon it, before sighing.  
"We might as well go to the others" She pointed out. They weren't frequent in the others company, but they too, had also been with them; at least for once they had one thing in common. Besides, in a way, Sif and The Warriors Three would be grieving for the loss of Thor. They didn't know that this was essential to his path as a King, essential to his path as a King that did not condone bloodshed.

They reached the room where they knew the others would come, and sat down. Clearly the others were still getting treatment for their wounds, considering that they weren't inside with them all ready.  
"What's bothering you?" Sari suddenly spoke up, startling Loki out of his trance. He turned to look at her, watching the inquisitive look on her face. She loved how he always knew what he was feeling, but sometimes, he also hated it. He didn't really want to tell her, but he told her everything. He supposed she would find out eventually. Loki just shook his head, not really in the mood to reply. Sari didn't press, but she couldn't help but almost burst from the curiosity swelling within her. What didn't Loki want to tell her? Was it important?  
"We should never have let him go" Volstagg was now walking through the doors to the room and taking a seat, leaving Sari and Loki with no more time to discuss anything privately.  
"There was no stopping him" Sif muttered back. Sari had to agree.  
"Once Thor sets his mind to something no one can ever change it" She sighed. Sif nodded, also agreeing with her. If they told Thor no, it would only make him want to do it more.  
"At least he's only banished, not dead" Fandral pointed out. "Which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone" That was a good point.  
"How did the guard even know?" Loki had been silent in the room, up until that very point.  
"I told him" Everyone immediately stopped working and chatting, looking towards where Loki and Sari stood.  
"What?" Sari couldn't tell if Fandral was impressed, or annoyed.  
"I told him to go to Odin after we'd left. Though he should be flogged for taking so long, we never should have reached Jotunheim" Loki explained.

"You told the guard?" Volstagg screeched. Now Sari was getting annoyed at the way they were speaking to Loki, so she saw fit to step in.  
"He saved our lives!" Her voice cut through the air, silencing everyone who sounded like they wanted to argue. "If he hadn't of said anything you know that Thor's pride would have kept us there, battling until we were all slaughtered" Sari knew she was right, and it was just confirmed when no one replied to her.  
"I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did" Loki commented after another moment. Upon the end of his sentence, Sif jumped up.  
"Loki, you must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind!"  
"And if I do then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant, he's reckless, he's dangerous" Once again, you couldn't disagree with what he was saying, because it was all true. "You saw how he was today" Loki was practically spitting the words out by the time he reached the end of the sentence. "Is that what Asgard needs from its King?" With that, he strode from the room, leaving Sari to follow. But she wasn't following after him. She wanted to know what Sif and the Warriors Three would say after they had both gone.

"He may speak about the good of Asgard, but he's always been jealous of Thor." Sari had the sense not to say anything, considering she was eavesdropping, but she wanted nothing more than to wipe the silly smirk of her sister's face. Maybe if someone other than her had paid Loki attention, they wouldn't be at this point.  
"We should be grateful to him, he saved our lives" Perhaps Sari's words had gotten through to Volstagg, who begrudgingly admitted what he knew to be true.  
"Laufey said there were traitors in the House of Odin" Hogun's gruff made Sari freeze. Partly true, but they had it wrong. Loki led the Frost Giants in to delay Thor's coronation, not so that he would die. That was probably the least traitorous act anyone could ever do, trying to save a Kingdom from death at the cost of his own life. "A master of magic could bring three Jotuns into Asgard"  
"Loki's always been one for mischief, but you're talking about something else entirely" Volstagg pointed out.  
"Sari would know about it" Sif decided that her younger sister was immediately involved. She wasn't wrong. "We should ask her."  
"Sif, you and Sari have never been close. Do you really think she would give up Loki for you?" Volstagg reasoned. That was also true. No matter what, Sari and Loki were always sticking up for one another, damning the consequences. She needed to find him now. She needed to tell him.

Sari never had trouble locating Loki. Seeing into his mind most of the time meant that she always had a sense where he was, and he was currently in the weapons vault. She wondered what he was doing there, but she didn't ask, moving swiftly towards it. But she wasn't the only one heading there. When she reached the door, it was already opened, and the long robes of Odin were walking inside. Slipping into the shadows, she listened in, just like she had with Sif and the Warriors Three. If she didn't want anyone to see her there, they wouldn't.  
"Stop!" Odin's commanding voice made her jump slightly, but she didn't move.  
"Am I cursed?" Loki questioned his father.  
"No" Odin answered.  
"What am I?" Loki answered. This must have been what he was conflicted about.  
"You're my son" Odin answered. The pieces suddenly made sense to Sari, as she put pieces of the puzzle together, which ranged back from when they were simply children, and she was listening into another conversation that was held in the very same room. _Only one of you can ascend to the Throne, but both of you were born to be King's. _It had never made sense to her until now. Loki wasn't born as an Asgardian. He was a Frost Giant, most likely the son of Laufey, meaning he was to be a King when he grew older.

"What more than that?" Loki was also putting the pieces together, but he hadn't realised it as fast as Sari, who was trying to calm herself down. She wasn't shocked, something about it didn't shock her, and she was more disgusted in the fact that Odin had hid his true identity from him for years. It was not fair on Loki.  
"The Casket wasn't the only thing you took away from Jotunheim that day, was it?" Loki sounded deadly serious.  
"No" Odin answered, seeing no need to hide the truth any longer. "In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the Temple and I found a baby. Small for a Giants offspring, abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son" Sari had been right. Everything made sense now. And she hated Odin for it. She hated him for hurting Loki the way he was now. She hated him from hiding the truth for him for all these years.  
"Laufey's son…" Apparently, Loki hadn't gotten that far in deciphering what had happened. He didn't know that much.  
"Yes" Odin nodded.

"Why?" Loki was flabbergasted. "You were knee deep in Jotun blood, why would you take me?" he sounded incredibly confused.  
"You were an innocent child" Odin tried to dismiss it. That was the worst load of rubbish that Sari had ever heard. Anger was bubbling up inside of her more than she was willing to admit. She didn't like getting angry, but when it came to Loki, she could never stop it.  
"No, you took me for a purpose, what was it" Loki refused to be dismissed as easily as that. He wanted answers, and he was going to get them. Odin refused to answer, and Loki was slowly breaking. "Tell me!" He screeched his demands.  
"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace… through you" So Loki was to be used in his plan to stop bloodshed. Sari was against war, but it needn't be won like this. Loki murmured something inaudible, and Odin continued. "But those plans no longer matter" Did that mean to him, Loki no longer mattered?  
"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me?" Sari was seriously debating walking in and knocking out the Allfather.  
"Why do you twist my words?"  
"You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?" Loki had the exact same thoughts as Sari. If he had of been told from the start, nothing would be like this. He had the right to know where he came from.  
"You're my son" Odin answered. "I wanted only to protect you from the truth.  
"Because I am the monster parents tell their children about at night" Sari felt a single tear slip from her eye. She knew if she was like this, she would have to go in there. She had to make him feel better, damning the consequences.

"Don't" Odin pleaded with his son as Sari ran throughout the weapons vault having walked inside to find them.  
"It all makes sense now, why you favoured Thor all these years!" Loki was screeching at him. "Because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the Throne of Asgard!" The other end of the conversation was silent, and for a second, Sari froze with fear, until she realised. With a wail, alerting the guards, she shot through the doors as Loki started screeching, the guards on her tail. Odin was lying on the floor, deep in Odinsleep, as the effects of everything started to take its toll on him. She stared for a moment as the guards rushed past her, and then looking down to Odin, who looked quite pitiful. And part of her was glad that he had fallen in to Odinsleep, because it was what she believed he deserved. She barely moved when she felt Loki's touch against her skin, but eventually, she leaned back into him accepting it. When the Guards took him away, she turned around to talk to him. His gaze was still bitter with the knowledge that he now carried.

"Loki" She started with a slow and quiet voice. Sari was more than prepared for him to yell at her. In fact, she was expecting it.  
"Did you know?" His voice was also quiet, and he stepped away from her. He refused to look at her.  
"No" She answered, staring at him. Eventually, he would look at her.  
"Don't lie!" His head shot up, and his eyes glistened with fresh tears. She almost winced, but she carried on, trying to be as strong as possible for his sake.  
"What would I have to gain from lying to you?" She questioned, stepping forward. "Loki, I promise you, I did not know" She punctuated every word, and then waited from a response from Loki, who bit his lip and didn't say anything.

"Who am I?!" Loki screeched.  
"Loki" She answered.  
"I am not him!" He shouted back. She shook her head. If Odin's goal was to break him, it was working.  
"You are Loki, you have always been Loki. I know who you are! Just because you don't have the parents that you though you did doesn't change anything. I know you, I trust you, and I" She broke off, not finishing the sentence. That was private, something she would never tell anyone. He stared at her.  
"You what?" He wasn't going to let her leave until she spoke it.  
"I love you" She growled out, staring at him. But Loki didn't trust her, nor believe her, striding forward until he was nose to nose with her.  
"Prove it" he growled. Sari didn't think, pulling his head forward towards hers and colliding his lips with hers.


	4. Mjolnir

For a moment, Loki was stunned. But it was only for a second, because moments later, he found the natural response, and that was to simply kiss back. One of his hands immediately tangled in her hair as he pressed the other on her back, pushing her closer to him. She pulled away a few seconds later, leaning her forehead on his, and smiling widely. It was amazing how fast a mood could improve.  
"Is that enough proof?" She breathed out, her eyes still shut against his forehead. Loki chuckled from underneath her, smiling just as widely as the women that had just kissed him. For the first time in his life, he felt wanted. He had always felt like a burden to Odin, and now, he knew the reason why. But Sari, she knew who he was, knew who his father was, and she still wanted him when she could have her choice of any male in the Kingdom. And she could, because she was simply stunning. But she didn't want any of them. She wanted him. She loved him. And that was one of the best feelings Loki had ever experienced.  
"I love you as well" He murmured his response to her question. And he did. Every time he thought about losing her, he thought about losing himself. He didn't ever want to lose her, because he knew he would rage war everywhere in an attempt to satisfy the gaping hole that she would leave there. She sighed, touching his cheek softly, and smiling more than she ever had. She loved him, and he loved her. Everything was well, for the moment anyway.

Loki ended up taking her to see Odin, who was deep in the spell of Odinsleep. Frigga, the Queen of Asgard, had not left his bedside since he had been taken there, and currently, she was holding his pale and lifeless hand. Loki's hand was gripped firmly in Sari's as they both stared at the Allfather, only turning when the Queen began to speak.  
"I asked him to be honest with you from the beginning. There should be no secrets in a family" Sari understood what she meant. She and Loki had never had any secrets, besides the ones that their duties forced them to keep. In an essence, even before they realised what the other meant to them, they were already a family.  
"So why did he lie?" Loki questioned, stepping closer to his mother. Sari tried to let go of his had so that he could have the conversation privately, but he just gripped it tighter, pulling her forward with him. She closed her eyes and followed, stepping so close that she was pressed to his back.  
"He kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different" Frigga answered. Sari knew that Loki was feeling different now, but surely they would have realised that he would get past it. He was strong. "You are in every way our son, Loki, and we your family. You must know that" Loki turned from Frigga, staring at Odin once more. Sari had to admit, he didn't look very good. That worried her.

"You can speak to him" Frigga pointed out moments later. "He can see and hear us, even now" So nothing in the room would ever be private, even if he did appear to be sleeping.  
"How long will it last?" Sari dared to open her mouth, staring inquisitively at the Queen. Like Loki, Frigga saw nothing but potential in Sari. She had always been the calm flower to Odin's Iron Fist, and somehow, she could see that Sari and her were the same in many ways. She was strong minded and willed, and she didn't really bow to authority, as proven by the way she addressed Frigga without using her title, even though she was of a lower status. She was clever and wise, and often underestimated. She could see the love and care that Loki held for her, and vice versa. And she liked it.  
"I don't know. This time is different. We were unprepared" Frigga replied. Sari felt like she had to say it. She knew what the Queen of Asgard was worried about.  
"He won't die" She muttered. And she could say that for certain. She knew when someone's time of death was upon them, and Odin was not dead. Not yet. Frigga smiled lightly, but in her worry, she did not listen with open ears. Sari did not mind, she knew her words were comforting her in some way.

"I never get used to seeing him like this" Loki murmured, staring at Odin. Sari squeezed his hand lightly. "The most powerful being in the Nine Realms lying helpless until his body is restored"  
"But he's put it off for so long, now I fear" With his free hand Loki reached over and took his mothers, staring at her with a calming face until she found her strength again. Sari sighed at the sight, a family torn apart by their son's arrogance, their fathers sickness, and their adoptee's true lineage. And now their mother was broken without the King by her side, unable to believe that he would ever be well again. "You're a good son" Frigga whispered to Loki, who suddenly stiffened. He didn't know how to reply to that, when he had just been told that his father had lied to him since he was a little child. "We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us. And your brother" That one made Sari stiffen next to Loki. Bringing Thor back would just cause more bloodshed, more battles. Why would they bring him back?  
"What hope is there before?" Loki hid the bitterness from his voice quite well, while Sari racked her brain for visions, dreams of anything she had about Thor. Never was there an ounce of good in them, they always ended in death and destruction.  
"There's always a purpose to everything your father does. Thor may yet find a way home" Loki met Sari's gaze, slightly troubled. He immediately went to walk her out, heading for the exit, when the clatter of armour stopped both of them in their tracks.

The Einherjar Guard, who were sworn to protect the King, stood out the frost, staring in at Loki, who stiffened. He was more confused than he ever had been in his life, and now, Sari was the same. Though, both of them were slightly fearful that they had found out who had let the Frost Giants into the Weapons Vault. The guards did nothing of that sort though, they simply stood before him, staring at him. Sari narrowed her eyes, as both of them turned to look at Frigga at the same time. "Thor is banished" Frigga answered, looking at her adopted son. She loved him like he was her own, and Loki probably needed to remember that. "The line of succession falls to you. Until he awakens, Asgard is yours" she continued. The Einherjar walked forward, one of them entering the room, holding Gungnir in his hands. He knelt before Loki, holding Gungnir up to the Regent King. Sari immediately let go of him and stepped back.  
"Make your father proud" Frigga told him as Loki reached out towards Gungnir carefully, as though fearing it would turn on him. He liked the feel of it in his hand, and Sari almost smiled, that was, until he turned around and she had to hit the ground before the massive staff hit her in the head. From the floor, she glared up at Loki, but smiled seconds later.  
"Sorry" he grumbled, offering her a hand. She dusted off her clothes and stared back.  
"You should be" She teased him, before walking out of the room. Frigga had to resist a smile at the young pair.

Together, both Loki and Sari headed to the Throne Room. Well, technically speaking, Sari ran to the Throne Room, while Loki ran after her. Sari was giggling with every step that she took. Loki hadn't exactly enjoyed her little teasing of him, so he had threatened to get her back. Sari however, told him that she was not one to bow to authority, and took off running away from him. Upon reaching the Throne Room though, Sari realised there was no other way she could head, and turned around to face Loki, who had a wide an evil smirk on his face.  
"I surrender" She yelped, trying to keep the smile off her face. Loki stared at her, taking another step forward. Gungnir was still in his hands, but he didn't have any intentions of using it anytime soon. And he would not use it on her. Nothing would ever hurt her, if he could help it. But as he lunged forward now, he let Gungnir crash to the ground as he wrapped her arms around her. She laughed joyfully and tried to get out, but as soon as he started tickling her that was the end.  
"Okay, Okay, I bow to you King Loki!" She screeched. If there was one thing she hated, it was getting tickled. Loki finally relented and collapsed on top of her, letting him laugh at the situation. Sari bit lip and let her head lean against the floor, closing her eyes slightly.  
"I don't ever want this to change" She murmured slightly. Loki stared at her, slightly confused.  
"What do you mean?"  
"The way you act around me" She answered. "The way we have fun, the way we interact" She paused. "I don't want it to change" The same phrase was repeated.  
"It won't" Loki promised her, leaning his forehead to hers. "I promise you that it won't?"  
"How do you know that?" Her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper.  
"Because I won't let it" He answered, kissing her after he had finished his sentence.

Now Loki was sitting on Odin's Throne calmly, staring out at the floor as Sari paced behind him. They both knew that soon, Sif and the Warriors Three would go looking for Odin, seeking answers, but they would not be greeted by him. They would be greeted by Loki, and Sari knew that it would just deepen their suspicions. Deepening their suspicions was not something that Sari was looking forward too, but whenever she worried too much, her eyes always met his, and instantly, the feeling evaporated. She knew that even though she was meant to be protecting him, no harm would come to her if she was by his side. He would always protect her, and vice versa.  
"Allfather, we must speak with you urgently" Sif's voice startled Sari, and she looked up with a calm face. But her eyes were panicked. Inside, there was an emotional war raging. Part of her hated the power that she was about to hold over the people in front of her, and the other part of her was bathing in it. When she looked over to her sister, and the Warriors Three, they were all wearing matching shocked expressions; Sif's showing a bit of anger, while Hogan's also held suspicion. Sari tensed, but her expression remained the same as she stood behind her love, who was sprawled across the throne. He looked like he belonged there.  
"What is this?" Volstagg was confused. Of course, to anyone who hadn't known what had occurred, this was a confusing sight. Here was Loki, not the yet the King of Asgard, spread across the throne comfortably in his ceremonial headdress, with Gungnir in his hands. To Sari, it would have been intimidating.  
"My friends… You haven't heard?" Loki narrowed his eyes. Sari wasn't surprised. News didn't spread that fast. "I am now the ruler of Asgard" This was basically confirming all of the Warrior's suspicions.

"Where is Odin?" Fandral questioned. Sari stepped forward until she was beside Loki, who had stood. As soon as she reached his side, he reached over to a pulled her hand securely into his. He liked the feeling that it gave him. He was hers, no one else's, and he wanted everyone in the realms to know that. No one would ever hurt her.  
"The Allfather has fallen into Odinsleep," Sari answered, then remembering the worries of Frigga, added, "Frigga fears that he might never awaken" That of course, was not true, but a large part of Sari wanted it to be. She knew Odin would not fall just yet, it was not his time, but she wanted him too. She wanted him to suffer for hurting Loki.  
"We would speak with her" Sif spoke up boldly. Instantly, the Warriors Three exchanged worried looks, and Loki noticed.  
_'Is this what you warned me of?' _Loki questioned her as Sari stared back at her sister, a dark expression growing on her face. Her resolve would soon be lost if they did not calm her.  
_'Yes.' _Sari answered shortly. They expected Odin to be there when they went to him with their problems about Loki.  
To Sif, and the Warriors Three, Loki answered, "She had refused to leave my father's bedside. You can bring your 'urgent' matter to me, your King" Sari smirked at Sif's put out face. But she knew her sister would weave her away around it.  
"We would ask you to end Thor's banishment" That was partly what they had come about, Sari would admit that. But it wasn't what they had mainly wanted to say. Sari wouldn't press, but she kept gleaming, knowing eyes on her sister, letting her know that even if she didn't own up, she would always know what they had wanted to speak to Odin about.

"My first command cannot be to undo the Allfather's last." Loki answered immediately. That was true of everything, even Sif and the Warriors Three could not argue with it. But they would. Sari knew that they would find a way to argue with it. "We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim" Sari also wondered how her love would feel about that, having recently discovered his true heritage. Though, she would not ask him. "Our people must have a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times" Loki finished. Sari squeezed his had slightly, watching as Sif and the Warriors Three all exchanged looks. They most definitely were not happy with the change in rulers, and as Sari had predicted, their suspicions were heightening.  
"All of us must stand together, for the good of Asgard" Sari looked between the four in front of them, her tone laced with a hidden warning that her sister immediately caught up on. Both of them caught each other's stare for a moment and glared at the other. Sari though, now held power in the situation, just because of who she was standing next to. And Sif had learnt her lesson long ago; to never argue with Sari around Loki, who would most definitely defend her with all the power that he had available. And currently, he was holding Gungnir.  
"Of course" Fandral nodded towards Sari, before bowing their heads and exiting the room. Loki looked towards Sari, who was still watching them go with a slight frown on her face.

Loki continued watching her for a while. She hadn't moved for a few minutes since they left, but after a while, she snapped into action, or at least movement, moving around the Throne Room, and looking around. Sari was a lot smarter than everyone gave her credit for. Currently, she was looking around the Throne Room for failsafe's, places that she could get Loki out if they ever needed a quick escape. The protective part of her brain did this with every room that she walked into. She always sized them up, looked for weak points in their structures, and good hiding places. She always wanted the quickest, and safest option to take if they were every under attack within the castles walls. When she eventually turned back around to Loki, he was sitting on his seat, watching her calmly.  
"Are you looking at me, or staring at Thor with your all seeing eyes?" Sari asked him with her ice blue eyes looking inquisitive. Loki smiled lightly, calling her over with a wave of his hand. She stepped over slowly, heading towards him. When she reached him, before she could protest, she was yanked into his arms.  
"You're mine" He muttered possessively, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Sari closed her eyes in absolute bliss, possibly never feeling as happy as she currently did in that moment. She leaned her head back against Loki, and shifted until she was comfortable, just lounging around on his lap, on the Throne. Sari was pretty convinced that you never saw Frigga and Odin acting like this. Perhaps they did when they were younger.

"What are you watching?" Sari murmured seconds later. She loved this, sitting in his arms, like she had wanted to for a very long time. She loved the comfort that he gave her, even before she had told him of his true feelings. She loved before, but this, this was just so much better than she could have ever imagined.  
"Thor" Loki answered shortly, sounding kind of distant. Even for Loki, it probably required some sort of power to look out over the world via Odin's chair. Maybe it wouldn't take as much power for her, seeing she was able to see visions throughout her dreams. Though, this was a different context.  
"Never would have guessed" Sari muttered dryly. Loki chuckled and kissed her forehead softly, making Sari beam. Her smile could light half the nine realms.  
"He's going after Mjolnir, he found it" Loki explained. Sari rolled her eyes, and simply started listening in through Loki's mind.  
_"Agent down, we're got a perimeter breach" Sari did not know who had spoken, but suddenly, alarm bells were ringing all around her, not loud enough to hurt her ears, but pretty damn close. A girl, perhaps one who Thor was traveling with, gasped, and slid backwards, deeper into the shadows so that she wouldn't be seen. Thor though, looked comfortable, hiding from whatever place he was breaching. Of course, Odin hadn't erased his memories. He still had all of his training with him. The girl was now on the phone, looking as though she was trying to frantically call someone. She looked as though she thought she was going to die. When the man didn't answer her, she spoke into her device.  
"Hi Erik, it's me, don't worry, I'm fine but just in case you don't hear from me in the next hour, come by the crater site, and find me okay, I did exactly what you told me not too, I'm sorry. So sorry, bye"_

_Thor was now creeping forward, trying hard to avoid all of soldiers that were running around him, obviously looking for him. When he slammed against the wall, thunder and lightning crashed, making Sari wince in where she was sitting. Even she could feel Mjolnir calling to Thor, but she knew that Thor would not be able to lift the hammer, because he was not yet worthy. Of course, he would be, in time, but it wasn't that time just yet. He ran across the yard, and finally, got himself inside of the facility. He got inside, and used his ridiculous amount of strength to yank one of the men over the top of him and onto the floor. The next one who latched onto him had a firm grip, but eventually, he was able to swing him off, straight into the other one who had just gotten up from the floor. It was safe to say that at least for a while, he was good. He continued running forward, trying to avoid all of the men running for him. Suddenly, another man appeared into view.  
"We need eyes up high, a man with a gun" he called into the device that he was holding. Another man was running to a construction area, where he hoisted himself up, not carrying a gun, but a bow and arrow. Sari was always bad with weapons, but if she had to choose her best one, it most definitely wouldn't have been a bow and arrow. Whenever she had tried, she always barely missed Loki, who always had to use magic to get out of the way. No, Sari was best with knives, but even then, they weren't her greatest asset on the field of battle. Simply, all she had was her wits and intelligence, and usually, that was enough for her to not die. _

_Thor now, stepped down a ladder, kicking down the two men that were running up at him. He kicked the next one who tried to jump up, but more ran at him. Sari half expected him to take them on, but he had learnt from the Jotunheim experience. He ran off in a different direction as soon as he saw them coming towards him. He easily threw the next two men off him as he ran around the compound in search of Mjolnir. The next man he kicked, he kicked out of the area that he was running, and once again proving his strength, but then, he took off at the call of more men heading towards him. The man up high now had hoisted himself to probably the best position possible, while the man that had ordered him up there was having a panicked conversation with another man.  
"What have we got?"  
"The mass of electromagnetic surge coming off that thing" The other man explained. "Systems are barely coping." The older man definitely did not look happy with that development.  
"Barton, talk to me" he moved away from the technology and spoke back into his device, probably to the man up high.  
"You want me to slow him down sir? Or are you sending in more guys for him to beat up?" The man with the vantage point asked.  
"I'll let you know" The other man answered. _

_Thor now, had finally reached his beloved hammer. He strode forward, only for him to be punched down by someone who was twice his size.  
"You're big" Thor commented. "Fought bigger" There was his cockiness that he had most definitely not lost during his time on earth. It made Sari want to scream to the heavens. Thor jumped up and punched the man, but he wasn't expecting him to jump backwards and throw him out of the hallway. They both landed in the dirt and mud, both of them rolling to try and get their opponent to relent. The man got Thor in a headlock, but Thor thrust backwards with his elbow, successfully dislodging the man from his arm. When they both stood up, Thor jumped up and kicked him using both feet, in a similar move to what Sari always did. She almost frowned at the disowned Asgardian copying her moves. Thor kicked the man again, which assured him that he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.  
"You better call is Coulson, because I'm starting to root for this guy" The man with the vantage point spoke. Thor ripped open the hallway, and stepped inside, Mjolnir right in front of him. He stepped in, and stared at it for an extended moment.  
"Last chance Sir"  
"Wait" Coulson stopped him. "I want to see this." Thor now had his hands on the hammer, and was pulling with all his strength, but it would not budge from where it was implanted in the ground. He then looked up, and screamed to the heavens. He definitely thought that Asgard had abandoned him, and that was quite true. Odin, perhaps, would have at this point, changed his fate. But he was in Odinsleep, and Loki was now sitting on his throne in his place. Loki would not just let Thor come back, partly because of the fact that he couldn't undo the last ruling of Odin, but mostly, because he didn't want him back. When Thor was around, Loki was overlooked by everyone. When Thor was around, nobody cared about the younger Asgardian Prince, who turned out to not be Asgardian, but a Frost Giant. He wanted to stay where he was, and the best way to ensure that was to make sure that Thor didn't come home anytime soon.  
"Alright, the shows over, ground units move in" Coulson commanded. For a mere moment, as Thor was getting handcuffed, Sari believed that she had seen the Asgardian symbol on the side of the hammer. This sent her into action. _

A few moments later, Sari was pulled out of her trance by Loki, who was watching her with narrowed eyes. "What did you see?" He questioned. He knew better than to doubt her during anything that could be seen as a vision. She would always see clearer than most.  
"I don't know" Sari knew what she had seen, but she couldn't make sense of anything yet The only alternative she could think of that made sense was something that Sari didn't want to happen, so she didn't want to believe it. But at the moment, that was the most logical thing. So, she would tell Loki. "The Asgardian symbol, it appeared on the hammer" She had gotten that out, now she needed to explain what she thought it meant. "It means that Thor technically still possesses the power of Thor." That wasn't the best explanation of all time, but luckily, it made sense to Loki.  
"Well yes, he's still Thor, As soon as he learns to be a good Thor, for the lack of a better explanation, he'll be the Asgardian Thor again" Loki was also deep in thought. Neither Asgardian wanted Thor back in their lives, but they were both Asgardian. They would do what was best for their realm.  
"Maybe if we try to set him on the path towards being a better Thor" Sari murmured, though the words made little sense to her. They did though, to Loki.  
"What if we tell him that Odin's dead" Sari narrowed her eyes at Loki's. If Thor found out about that, he would most likely never forgive them, and they would be cast out like he had been. But then again, if it worked, and Thor never found out, he would be able to come back to Asgard, which was what he wanted.  
"I think that might work" She decided after a few seconds. Before she could even argue, she was pulled in with Loki.


End file.
